


Yeah, let's do it again but this time let's go full psycho

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 Fills [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky is a secret nerd, Do not post in other sites, Lab Partners, M/M, Platonic Relationship, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: TONY STARK BINGO 2020 || CARD 3056 || FILL R2: CANON: AVENGERS ACADEMY ||“Catalyst and reactions.”“Oh, that’s cool!” A smile crossed Tony’s lips. That was, at least, funny. Whatever weird expression crossed Barnes’s face a moment before, now it seemed to be even more worried. Tony smirked at that. Oh god, it was going to be extremely funny. “Come to my place after lessons, we are gonna make a lot of things go boom!”“What…?” Stark didn’t wait for that answer to end, not that he really thought the question had an ending in the first place and walked away.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598716
Kudos: 46
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Yeah, let's do it again but this time let's go full psycho

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this request on Tumblr when I posted my bingo card asking for prompts:   
> _Ironwinter science lab partners for Avengers Academy? Bucky is not sure that pairing up with Tony for a lab involving fire was the best idea._ As always, the prompt is present, but it went a little bit differently.   
> I ship them platonically, and I think that Bucky is the kind of person who's extremely fascinated by technology and his fascination for Tony is mostly because of this, but I think they'll make a wonderful pair. This is my first time writing them and I'd really like to explore the dynamics a little bit more.   
> This is also a request for whoever has any idea to send me some prompt. You'll find the link to my card in the notes at the end. 
> 
> Nothing belongs to me title from "Everybody hates me" by The Chainsmokers.

Tony flipped his pen once again, a bored expression crossing his face. It was too evident that he would have preferred to be everywhere else but Professor Fury’s classroom. Also because he hacked into the man’s résumé and knew that he was far more than he appeared. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out notice it was a message from Natasha. He smiled, looking at its preview: “You have my vote, just try not to turn it into a civil war. I’d like to be able to…”   
He knew how that message went on and subtly pushed a little button on his glasses. He didn’t need them, not to see, but it was hell on a nice look on him and they had Jarvis implanted so it was a win-win.   
“Message to Hot Russian: Steve won’t ask for your head. I’d look my back with Fury, tho. - and send,” He whispered and, without even checking that it was sent, Tony went back to staring into the void and sketching on his block notes. High school, even one created for extraordinary people, was boring. And he also had to pass in front of a giant statue of his father every time he wanted to go out for a walk. Thank you, but no thanks. One of the reasons why he proposed himself as students’ president was to remove the ugly thing. And he was so absorbed in his thoughts that the last thing he would have thought about was the lesson itself. Which was why he almost yelled when Barnes said: “I’m with Stark.”

“What did I miss?” He asked, looking at his right where Rhodey was sitting. His best friend, though, was trying to be as fast as possible in collecting his stuff and running by Carol Danver’s side letting Tony face to face with Natasha. 

“Group project, Shellhead,” She chimed. “Bucky preceded me… Brucie you are mine!” 

He looked one of the few people he could stand in that room hugging-dragging down with her another one of these people and decided she could steal his Brucie-Bear. Then he turned to look at his apparent companion for the project.

Tony didn’t have an honest opinion on James Barnes. He was Steve’s pal, always around with the football team, which, when he could, Tony avoided if not for the cheerleaders, and a great firearm shooter. He was more than decent in maths which made him a wonderful sniper and seemed to suffer from amnesias. Tony never spoke with him without his friends and so he couldn’t areally phantom why Barnes chose him. If not that because everyone knew he was a genius. Not that it was a secret if he had to be honest. But it wasn’t like Howard didn’t print it on banners either. 

Tony turned to look at the young man by his side and flashed him a bright smile before asking: “So, what is this project about?”

He could see on Barnes’s face all the doubts about his choice and Stark was sure that he was trying to understand if Natasha wasn’t the lucky one in managing to get paired with Banner. He seemed to pay attention to Fury’s words, at least. But then something akin a small blush appeared on his cheek and he trailed his ice-blue eyes on Stark’s face before answering: “Catalyst and reactions.”

“Oh, that’s cool!” A smile crossed Tony’s lips. That was, at least, funny. Whatever weird expression crossed Barnes’s face a moment before, now it seemed to be even more worried. Tony smirked at that. Oh god, it was going to be extremely funny. “Come to my place after lessons, we are gonna make a lot of things go boom!”

“What…?” Stark didn’t wait for that answer to end, not that he really thought the question had an ending in the first place and walked away. 

\--

Bucky was gonna regret it. Or better, he wasn’t, but he would have if only he still had some self-preserve spirit. He didn’t, the fact that he was having fun was proof of it. Because, even though Stark seemed more interested in making things explode instead of following the project Fury gave them, to look at the other teen walking around his lab was entertaining. 

“So,” Stark’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Are you really taking notes of what I’m saying?”

“We should present something at the end of the week,” Barnes answered even if most of the notes he took were about what Tony was telling him. He was extremely fascinated by all the knowledge Tony seemed to give away without even thinking about. It was weird Bucky knew his classmate was a genius, everyone knew, but he didn’t act like one and it was easy to forget that. 

“And that’s why I have Jarvis recording it all.”

“Jarvis?” Bucky looked around, confusion clear in his eyes while he tried to see if there was someone that he didn’t see when he entered the lab. It was nearly impossible and he was well aware of that. He had the habit of taking in the entirety of every room he walked into and they spent around fine hours working in the lab. If someone was there but the two of them, Bucky would have noticed them before. Apparently, Tony understood what he was doing, because a moment later he heard him laughing.

“Sorry, I didn’t introduce him to you. J, say hello to Mr Barners.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Barnes,” And, well, Bucky hasn’t been scared by the explosions that Tony caused for the entire afternoon, but that voice, unexpected and coming from the ceiling scared him, having the teen almost jumping back, his shoulders bouncing against the wall behind his back. 

“What the hell is that?!” He all but screamed. Tony was still laughing, and extremely entertained light in his whiskey brown eyes. 

“That is Jarvis, he’s my AI, and my former butler,” He explained, while Barnes moved his eyes from Tony to the invisible source of the voice. A moment later, he noticed a CCTV camera and supposed that was how Jarvis could see what was going on inside the lab. 

“Nice to meet you too, Jarvis… I guess?” He really had no idea if he was doing it just right or he didn’t need to speak with the camera, but knowing where to look was better than speaking into the void. And, once again, Bucky found himself more interested in how the other teen could have done to create a functioning AI. He had always been interested in the mystery of technology, even if he wasn’t that skilled with it. He might not know what it was about, he might not know what was really needed to create an AI, but he wanted to know more, he wanted Tony to show him more. “How did you make him?”

He had no idea if that was the right way to ask him, but he saw Stark stop tinkering with the stuff he was using to give Bucky his entire attention. “That’ll require longer than some hours of explosions if you want to know it.” 

“Well, it’s not like I’ve something better to do after classes,” He smirked and saw in Tony’s eyes the same delighted light. It was a light he has never seen on Stark’s face if not when the guy used to speak with Bruce Banner, a light that seemed to brighten his entire face, a light that appeared only when he was speaking about science. It was like that was the only moment when he was in his real element. Bucky found himself mesmerized by that light. 

“You have no idea what you are signing in for, Barnes,” Stark said, a mocking tone in his voice. “But, again, who am I to keep all my knowledge for myself?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated.
> 
> come to say "hi" on [tumblr](http://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).


End file.
